ADAPTACIÓN
by La Muchachada
Summary: Cómo lograr una buena adaptación. Advertencia de contenido no apto para menores. Dejen sus comentarios.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este anime **no me pertenecen**, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

**ADVERTENCIA**: La historia contiene escenas que pueden afectar la sensibilidad de las personas. Queda en el lector la responsabilidad de seguir leyendo la historia, pagar al psicologo y seguir una terapia por traumas. Advertidos ya, espero les agrade esta historia.

ADAPTACIÓN

* * *

**Prólogo: La batalla final, decisión del hanyou**

Era un gran mounstro con tentáculos y grandes pinzas que salian desde su espalda, un rayo de luz atraviesa el cuerpo de este horrible ser, seguido por un látigo y una flecha que se impactaron en el centro del ser, cuya forma tenía una cicatriz en forma de araña.

- ¡Naraku, estas vez no podrás escapar! - se escuchó un grito general de los que atacaban al moustro

- ¡El gran Naraku no puede ser destruido! - exclamó el ser mientras lanzaba de sus tentáculos un gas venenoso hacia todas partes donde se hubicaban sus atacantes.

- Kagome, lanza otra vez tu flecha junto con el poder de mi espada colmillo de acero lo destruiremos - dijo el hayou decidido al lado de la chica del futuro.

Al otro lado de donde estaban, otro ser con igual color de ojos que el hanyou pero con mirada fría preparaba también su espada para atacar, mientras que un pequeño ser verde premanecía a su lado.

- No te perdonaré el haberme utilizado, yo Seshoumaru te destruiré, ser insignificante - e inmediatamente blandió su espada al mismo tiempo que los otros dos lanzaban la flecha y el poder de colmillo de acero.

- No, Argh - Se escucho, mientras que la luz se intensificaba al rededor de Naraku, logrando que su corazón por fin se desintegre en el aire.

El polvo, se mezcló con el gas venenoso que aun rodeaba el ambiente y que poco a poco se iba disipando. La gran lucha entre nuestros personajes con Naraku por fin terminó. Cuando no hubo más polvo, Kagome se acercó al centro donde estuviera el mounstro, se arrodilló y tomó una pequeña perla que inmediatamente comenzó a cambiar su color de púrpura a un rosado brillante.

Detras de unos árboles que había al rededor salio un pequeño kitsune, que se dirigió rápidamente donde se encontraba Kagome, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa. Sus ojitos aun mostraban la preocupación que pasó durante todo el tiempo que se dio la batalla.

Un monje vio cómo, de su mano el agujero que había tenido desde que heredó la maldición de su padre, desaparecía completamente, ratificando la destrucción de Naraku del Sengoku. El monje Miroku, entonces observó a la chica que yacía inconciente a su lado, y respiró profundamente alegrandose de poder juntarse finalmente con la mujer que amaba sin preocuparse.

Inuyasha era el único que no parecía muy feliz, y es que admitir que Kykio ya no estaba en este mundo aun lo tenía afectado, sin embargo cuando vio a Kagome, se dio cuenta que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella y que a pesar de todo, él siempre estaría con ella, al igual que ella estaría para él.

Fue entonces que se acercó donde estaba la chica de sus pensamientos. No bien llegó a su lado, ella le entregó la perla y le dijo:

- Inuyasha, por fin puedes pedir tu deseo a la perla de Shikon. Es tuya, tómala. - Mientras agarraba la mano del hanyou y colocaba en ella la perla.

- Puedes pedir que Kykio vuelva, yo puedo darle las almas que necesite. No quiero verte con esa mirada de tristeza por mas tiempo. Deseo tu felicidad. - Le dijo mientras que se retiraba hacia donde estaban el monje y la cazadora de mounstros.

El hanyou se quedo ahi parado, contemplando la perla. Después levanto la mirada, observando a sus amigos, giro la cabeza y vio como su hermano se retiraba con el insoportable de Jaken y Rin, quien hacia preguntas a Jaken y correteaba al rededor de Seshoumaru.

Respirando hondamente, miró al cielo como si en su mente se estuviera despidiendo de alguien y se fue donde estaban el resto.

- Kagome, lo que deseo es estar contigo donde quiera que vayas. - dijo sorprendiendo a todos. Kagome lo miro, y después desviando la mirada acepto su idea.

Todo estaba arreglado, Kagome e Inuyasha regresarían al futuro, mientras que Miroku y Sango se quedaban con Shipo en la aldea de Kaede vigilando la perla de Shikon.

Si embargo, el reto que Inuyasha enfrentará de ahora en adelante es sobrevivir en la era moderna siendo un hanyou. Y Kagome se pregunta, podrá adaptarse.

* * *

N.A: Como ven ésta es solo una introducción de la historia. Es una continuación del animé y a pesar que en este capitulo todo ha sido normal, en los siguientes les aseguro que las cosas se van a poner mas fuertes. Los que quieran comentarme algo, dejen su review.

La muchachada


End file.
